The Death and the Strawberry
by Nanami9
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia llevan cerca de 5 años sin verse.¿ Qué sucederá cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿Sentimientos? ¿Renji? ¿ Y Orihime? ¿Kazui? ¿Ichika?


**¡Hola!**

 **Hace años que no me sentaba a escribir una historia, pero desde que apareció ese final desastroso del manga ha aparecido en mi cabeza esta historia.**

 **Necesito mi propio final, ese que de verdad se merecía el manga y no el que han hecho (lo siento si eres Ichihime).**

 **Bueno y sin más…**

Prólogo: Reencuentro

Era tarde y una fuerte lluvia caía en Karakura y alrededores. Un hombre 28 años caminaba por las desiertas calles sujetando un paraguas que poco le servía delante de la lluvia torrencial. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar y a regañadientes lo saco de su bolsillo.

 _¿Sí? Ya voy para casa… Ha salido bien… Si… No te preocupes llegaré pronto acuéstate… Hasta ahora…_

Ichigo Kurosaki apago el teléfono, giro la calle y una luz blanca se precipito contra él.

…

El ex shinigami se encontraba estirado en una camilla y 200 volteos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Doctor Ishida, ya hacer 10 minutos que el paciente no responde- dijo un enfermero – ¡Doctor Ishida!

Uryu Ishida no dejaba de aplicar el desfibrilador sobre el torso desnudo de Ichigo, y apenas escuchaba a su enfermero. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

-Ya basta – dijo Ichigo que llevaba un vestido blanco y su cadena del destino estaba rota.

-No puede ser Ichigo, vamos… - pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y dejo caer el desfibrilador-

-Doctor, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto el enfermero.

-Hora de la muerte 2:24. Ves a hacer el informe, yo avisaré a la familia – dijo el Doctor conduciendo al enfermero hasta la puerta. Después inmediatamente se giró hacia Ichigo- Ichigo yo…

-Ishida, has hecho lo que has podido. No hubiera querido estar en otras manos – dijo con mirada triste-

-Vamos a hablar con Urahara-san, quizá…

-Es demasiado tarde, la cadena está rota.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo una figura de negro que había aparecido- Tranquilo, ahora iras a un lugar mejor – dijo el shinigami en un posado desganado- Un momento, ¿tú eres ESE Ichigo Kurosaki? Oh, dios mío nunca pensé que te conocería.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza incomodo, hacia bastante tiempo que no había aparecido por el Seireitei, exactamente un poco después de que naciera su hijo e Orihime empezara a perder su energía espiritual.

-Te he de llevar inmediatamente con la capitana. Vamos – dijo haciendo un rápido entierro de alma sin dejar que se despidieran-

…

Orihime Inoue, Orihime Kurosaki estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando escucho sonar el teléfono.

 _Si… Hola Ishida… Kurosaki estará punto de llegar… Que dices… Noo… NOO…_

Orihime Kurosaki cayó al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún no creía que el amor de su vida acabara de morir.

-Mamá… - escucho una voz que venía de la puerta- ¿Qué pasa con papá? – pregunto Kazui, el hijo de ambos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -

-Ven aquí cariño – dijo abrazándolo- Papá… Papá… se ha ido de viaje… - dijo con una sonrisa triste-

-No… No lo siento mami… - dijo Kazui llorando-

-Eso es porque está muy lejos…

…

Ichigo Kurosaki apareció de repente en la SS sin haberse despedido de su mujer ni de su hijo.

-Pero desgraciado – dijo Ichigo golpeando al shinigami – Quería despedirme de mi familia – sin embargo, no estaba enfadado, él no tenía fuerzas para estar enfadado, estaba desolado. Ese día se había levantado junto a su mujer y a su hijo de siete años, y ahora amanecía un día nublado en el Seireitei y estaba solo.

-Lo siento, pero son las normas: en cuanto una persona muere la traemos, es lo que la capitana ordeno, así hemos reducido el número de hollows en un 30% - dijo orgulloso – Por cierto, son Kenta, de la 2na división-

…

Rukia Kuchiki tomaba el desayuno junto a su hermano Byakuya y sus dos hijas Ichika de 8 años y Yukiko de 4. En la casa se respiraba un ambiente relajado y las dos niñas le contaban a su tío las aventuras del día anterior.

Ichika tenía el pelo rojizo al igual que su padre y unos enormes ojos de color violeta, iguales a los de su madre. Lucía un precioso kimono de color rosa y agitaba las manos explicando alguna historia, que, hacia reír a su madre y a su hermana, y parecía dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de tío.

Yukiko miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de su hermana y se pasaba tímidamente la mano por sus trenzas de un color castaño claro, tirando a pelirrojo, pero de un tono muy distinto al de su hermana.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el teniente de Rukia sofocado.

-Ichigo Kurosaki acaba de aparecer en el Seireitei.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hasta aquí el prólogo. ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

 **Si te ha gustado deja un review y sigue la historia para saber cómo acabará.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
